memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer/Matter of Honor/Act Three
The Archer ''is in orbit around Qo'noS. In the briefing room they're watching H'mepc's transmission. ''I know I disobeyed orders but my heart is Klingon and I've got to follow my people's rights and I am sorry if I caused you all to mistrust me hopefully I'll see you all soon H'mepc says on the screen and the transmission ends and it shows the Federation symbol and shuts off. Captain Kira looks at both Captain Martin and Chancellor Martok. I can't let him kill Romulans, that would start a war with them and I don't need to fight two wars says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin and Chancellor Martok. Captain Martin looks at him. He's my first officer I'll handle this Kaylee what's our status? Captain Martin says as she looks at Captain Kira and then turns to Commander Frye. She looks at her. I've got 3 teams working on restoring the warp drive we'll have warp in 1 hour Commander Frye says as she looks at Captain Martin. She nods at her and she leaves to head to engineering to work on restoring warp. Now what can we do to disable the IKS Sword of Kahless Captain Martin says as she looks at the schematics of the ship as she looks at Captain Kira and Martok. Martok looks at her. She's a very powerful vessel Captain you maybe out of your league Martok says as he looks at her. Captain Kira looks at the schematics and points out a weak point. The IKS Sword of Kahless is a big ship but the Archer is smaller and more maneuverable then the IKS Sword of Kahless says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin and Chancellor Martok. Kelly looks at the schematics of the IKS Sword of Khaless. This is a weak point if we place a couple of photons here it should allow us to disable the ship's power grid along with the self-destruct device Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at the weak point. Good idea, Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at them both. When warp drive is restored we'll set a course for Romulus, I've contacted Admiral Janeway and appraised her of the situation Captain Martin says as she looks at them. They look at the schematics of the heavy battlecruiser. The IKS Sword of Khaless is at warp speed. On the bridge H'mepc is sitting in the Captain's chair and turns to one of the officers. Engage cloak I want to get to Romulus without any interference from those Romulan traitors H'mepc says as he looks at one of the officers. The IKS Sword of Khaless cloaks. In her ready room Captain Martin is aruging with Admiral Jellico who intercepted her transmission to Admiral Janeway. Admiral you can't be serious Captain Martin says as she looks at the holo-image of Admiral Jellico. He turns to her. I'm very serious Captain you're interfering with Klingon affairs and that's not going to look good with our alliance with the Empire the holo-image of Admiral Jellico says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Sir he's my first officer and friend I can't back down from this Captain Martin says as she looks at the holo-image of Admiral Jellico. He closes the channel then the com activates. Bridge to engineering we've got warp drive back online Commander Frye says over the com. She smiles. Good work Kaylee, bridge set course for Romulus maximum warp Captain Martin says as she walks to the bridge. The Archer disengages from orbit and leaps into warp along with the Intrepid. At the homeworld of the Romulan Star Empire the Romulan fleet is around the planet unknown to them the IKS Sword of Khaless is cloaked and enters orbit around the planet. On the bridge the Klingon crew are looking at the planet on the viewer. Lock onto the Romulan Senate chamber scan for the Proconsul H'mepc says as he looks at the officer at the console. I've found him sir he's alone the Klingon officer says as she looks at H'mepc. He grins. Beam him directly to the bridge H'mepc says as he walks from the console and then looks at the middle of the bridge, as Tomalak beams onto the ship and he turns and is shocked to see he's on board a Klingon heavy battlecruiser. What is the meaning of this? Tomalak says as he looks at the Klingon officers and then at H'mepc. H'mepc gets out his d'k tahg and approaches Tomalak. You murdered my father I am here to claim the Right of Vengeance H'mepc says as he looks at him.